


The Reset

by EnidZsasz



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms
Genre: Implied/Referenced Incest, Mind Rape, Multi, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 05:55:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15599793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnidZsasz/pseuds/EnidZsasz
Summary: An old enemy, and a new one are found. The master has risen again and now has help.





	The Reset

**Author's Note:**

> Keep in mind I'm going to refer to specific doctors by their number. All continuity errors, and mistakes are on purpose. This is what I tell myself. If the doctor is referred to just as 'the doctor' then it is the fourth doctor.

She padded down the hall iddly waving a hand held device at the various small and large cells down the hall. It was new, and new things weren't always safe. Keeping watch on the tablet in her hand for fluctuations. The area was stable and she grinned, finally setting the device down to explore. Running through the area several daleks roamed about mapping the new area. None paid her any mind, and she stood before a truly large froze plant. It was a magnificent specimen and from the detailed description written in a set of large circled Galifreyian sentences said it was even more special. The last species of plant that could cure any ailment but doing so requried the death of the plant. Which is why it was the last species. Much like every other thing stored here, including her. The last of the species, here on the Arc. 

One of the last of the lords of time, but never knowing a thing about her people, she lived her life on the arc, doing things that that daleks can't do. Repairing fine things, and keeping track of small areas. It wasn't an exciting life, but it was all her life. Nothing much changed, unless like with this, a new area would suddenly appear. Sometimes in bright spotless sort of construction, and sometimes in brutal vaccum tearing pieces, and in this case, almost a cobbled together mass with constant groans and water dripping down as if it was underwater. And for all she knew it was. The arc was a strange place, created to save a long ago race it was part of a time anomaly. One she didn't dare to even try to puzzle out. Once her mother said it was that the arc existed in all time, but yet did not. But she didn't care. 

Right now she had a new place to explore, new things to learn about, and froze running smack into a large blue box. Rubbing her nose she looked up ad backed away as a man stepped out and looked around then down to her. He smiled down at her, and crouched down to her. "Hello there. Do you... live here?" he asked gently. She smiled at him. Words, spoken words! 

"Yeeeeeeeesssss!" she said excitedly. Voice hoarse from the long periods she never needed to spoke. He gave her a odd look and pulled out a handful of colorful things. 

"Do you want a jelly baby?" he asked. She blinked at it. "Its candy." he told her. "Sugar?" he supplied and she smiled taking one, and only one. A dry, grating computer voice spoke distantly. 

'sucrose, glucose, strictly forbidden' it stated but she popped the treat into her mouth anyways munching on the treat. 'cleansing is in order' 

"Oh sush!" she scolded the air. And grinned up at the man. "Who are you? I'm Gal3!" she told him. 

"I'm the doctor, I'm looking for something." he told her and stood. He gave a concerned look. "Are you alone?" 

"Nope!" she said happily. "What are you looking for?" 

"A plant, it can cure illness. Do you know where it is?" She nodded, and taking his hand, smiling at the warmth took him to the plant she had just found. He spent the next hour with her, thawing out the plant, effectively killing it as he harvested the cure it promised. He was patient to her questions she peppered him with, voice quickly warming. But he had to go, to save a race of people he said. "I'll come back for you." he ruffled her hair. He pulled out a small device, and gave it to her. "If you need me before I come back, use this to contact me okay?" he told her. She nodded smiling brightly. 

Him and the blue box left. She stared after him, and kept in the area for days. Weeks she spent further away, until three years later the odd occurrence almost completely left her mind. But wandering around that area again she shielded herself as a pillar exploded, and a strange man was flung out of it. His body was rotting, and she drew back away from him as white cloudy eyes looked to her. 

"Who...doctor?" she questioned softly. The corpse smiled, and she ran. 

* * *

 

Thirteen smiled and sipped at a strawberry daiquiri. The world was frozen around her, and peaceful. Only something shifted, nothing she could see, but only could get a sense of. Still nothing really changed, and she shrugged it off until she froze as the end of a gun was pressed to the back of her head. "Hmm... pathetic. You really have let yourself go Doctor." said a cool female voice behind her. Thirteen turned to stare at the woman now holding her hostage. 

"Who... who are you?" thirteen asked her. Nothing was familiar about the other woman. Slim with ghastly pale skin that seemed like it had never seen natural light she had thick black hair and bright, almost white blue eyes. Clothed just like any other person she turned breifly behind her, and thirteen moved, easily grabbing the gun from the womans hands, and tossing it aside. The girl gave her a look a smirk and tapped the center of her chest. 

* * *

Thirteen relaxed out of time, it was a habit she had picked up. The world around her was still, everyone froze in time. She pulled up a strawberry daiquiri, sans any sort of alcohol, and reveled in the peace. She blinked as something shifted, and a eerie sense of deja vu entered into her. The world however was still normal, until the end of a gun pressed against her head, she didn't need to look back, she knew in a strange way this had happened before. "Oh good, you actually are aware of it. It means another reason why I should KILL you." the woman behind her said. Thirteen didn't glance back, the fact the woman hadn't killed her just yet. "yes, what?" she said, and Thirteen looked back as the woman was distracted by something. 

"You want to WHAT?" the woman demanded. "It would end right here!" she scolded the air as thirteen slipped away from the woman towards the tardis. "Oh fine." she cracked her neck looking to thriteen. "Don't worry, I'm not going to kill you... Thirteen is it?" Thirteen blinked. "You should know something. The master is risen. And I am his herald." She smirked to thirteen and bowed. 

"Who are you?" Thirteen demanded. 

"Me? YOU DA, fine." the woman's shifts were unsettling. Thirteen put a hand on the invisible tardis. "Call me Reset." Thirteen stared at the woman warily. "Oh yes, the threat." she fired the entire clip of the gun into the frozen crowd, the bullets vanished into their bodies before thirteen could even move. The gun was turned on her, and she froze. "Still one in the chamber." the woman said. 

"YOU MONSTER!" Thirteen yelled. But there was no reaction in the woman. She had just killed twelve people, but there was nothing, no shudder, or shiver. 

"Find me doctor. If you don't... well..." she looked back towards something. "I'll wipe out all life. There done, you should be happy." she chuckled droping the gun and grabbed a invisble door of a tardis behind her. There was a dark interior, a still human form, and the woman, Reset, gave thirteen a look and mouthed two words before vanishing into the other tardis. Leaving Thirteen alone in the froze world. She quickly ran to the shot people, but each one had been shot in the head, there was no saving them. Nasueated, thirteen ground her teeth together, and set to work to find this person, and put them in their place. 

 

* * *

 

 

One looked down at the young woman before him, and sat down beside her pulling her into a hug. "It will be okay." he soothed as she shook and cried. "You are not a monster." He held her until she finally pulled herself together. He grabbed a cup of tea, still hot and put it in her hands. Shakily she drank it, and couldn't look to him. 

"I'm sorry." she told him. "I'm so sorry." he gave her a smile, and put a hand on her shoulder. 

"Reese, you need to stop this." he told her gently. She flinched. "I can only help you keep him at bay. It has to be you to destroy him." 

"I... can't. I'm not strong enough." her hands shook spilling the tea on her lap. She didn't pay the hot liquid any mind. "Why me." she asked him. 

"Because I do not believe it was ever me that was his enemy." He told her, and pulled out a handkerchief and helped clean her up. "How long did you fight him? How many times did you win?" he questioned. She smiled briefly. "You won against him far more times then me." 

"I still lost." she mumbled softly. He took her hand and squeezed it. 

"Sometimes it is when things are the most lost that we finally see the path out." She nodded, and stood. "Reese, you do not need to do this." he told her.

"No. I do. You know why it has to be done. Why I have to do this." One sighed, and stood holding his arms out, she hugged him. 

"Be safe Reset. I know you will win." He told her. He watched her leave in her tardis and sat back down. He could only hope Reset was strong enough to overcome everything. He went to a small console and pulled up a long ago recorded series of distress signals. He sent them back out into the world, wiping them from the entire tardis history. He knew his own self would find them later, and this was needed. "I'm sorry Reese..." he told the empty room. 

* * *

 

 

She smiled at the camera. "I'm sorry for contacting you doctor! I was just so scared! But I got him! I GOT HIM!" she turned the camera to a frozen corpse. "I was able to repair the DNA and tagged him so the arc would register him! I knew you trusted me! That's why you didn't come!" she frowned, and touched the container holding the master. "Right. That is why you didn't help me." she smiled to the camera. And sat down back against the container, "huh, you know... its odd. I don't feel lonely." she shook herself and pulled out a tablet. 

"So, considering his DNA structure is decaying still even while frozen I'll actually need to release him once I am able to create a new body. If I make one, I'll be able to not only keep in here, but then this place can actually be used to keep OTHER bad people to!" she dropped off. "What is a bad person though?" but she shook herself, and smiled. "I'm sorry for not trusting you Doctor!" She shut the camera off, and looked over the various things that interested her on the tablet. One of them, she paused on. She'd need it in case he was able to escape before she could form a new body, and keep him contained utterly. A sort of singularity in time, much like the arc. It would act like a reset button in time. She could even adjust it, however, it would be too dangerous to have it just be a device. He could after all take it, so she brushed it aside for now. 

Right now she needed to ensure that he would be contained here on the arc forever. She looked up and stood with a smile then blinked rapidly. "right, body. Hmm.... I would need samples of an actual time lord in order to tag him, humans are too numerous. But I can... oh! Dad! Yes!" she looked back to the frozen corpse. "You wont ever win." she told him and headed for the center of the arc where her father should be. All fear of the anomaly gone in order to keep the Master under lock and key she paused. 

"Name? Ummm... Arli. That's what my mom called me." she shifted uneasily. "Who am I even talking to?" She glared back to the corpse. "Like I said, you wont win EVER." Arliwoklandrustrast, Arli, GAL3, confidently strode down to the center of the Arc. It would take days to get there, the path was clear, but due to the anomaly it would take a long time. Every danger was worth it to keep the Master contained. Once further away from the corpse she paused, and shook herself. It was still needed, the master would need a new body in order to be contained. It was the only way after all, and she knew it would be too dangerous to allow him to decay completely and be a ghostly sort of thing haunting about the place. He would be able to take over her body, getting him a new one was imperative, and as an added bonus. She wouldn't be as lonely. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is just an idea I had, I mean. Considering the master is you know, awesome. Reset is my own character. I also don't watch Doctor Who THAT much. So, this is probably just the groundwork for more if you all want more. I won't continue it unless a lot of people seem interested. Because I know that as someone who is just a causal fan and doesn't know much about the full lore its kinda hollow. I'm just a bit stuck on how to make the show better, and this is just my idea on how.


End file.
